


The Serpent and The Badger: Year 1 of 7

by Pixie_Winged_Gen



Series: The Serpent and The Badger [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Winged_Gen/pseuds/Pixie_Winged_Gen
Summary: This story follows Coralie Riddle and Kathrine Malfoy as they take on Hogwarts, along the way, they make friends, enemies, and memorize.  They are trying to stick together and be themselves throughout everyone telling them who they should be.





	1. Chapter One: The End of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I had so much fun writing this story with my friend Kay, if you want to support her, go check out her Quotev (https://www.quotev.com/Justmekay19) anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Cora’s Pov  
“Coralie,” I heard Severus yell from my room. “I’m coming,” I rolled my eyes and walked through the house to the living room. “What, Sevey?” “Are you packed and ready to go to the Malfoys?” “Yes, Sevey.” “Here,” He handed me an envelope, I opened it to reveal my Hogwarts letter had arrived. “YAYYYY. My letter is finally here!!!” I have always been excited for Hogwarts I had gone with Sevey a few times and I had a blast at the castle. “You’ll be going shopping with the Malfoy’s when they go to get Draco and Katherine’s things.” I hugged Sevey and went back to my room to make sure everything was together.  
3rd Pov  
“CORA, CORA, CORA!!!” Draco and Kat yelled their voices flowed through the Snape household. Hearing them Cora grabbed her bags, ran down the stairs dropped her things at the bottom and jumped onto two unsuspecting Malfoys. “Aahhh” Draco shrieked, while Kat jumped away. As they did this Cora fell to the floor laughing “You brother screams like a little girl .” She said as she turned to Kat. “I will get you back for that Riddle.” Draco snarked sends a playful glare her way. “Compose Yourselves.” Lucius Malfoy came around the corner. “Yes, Father.” Draco straightened up and dusted his clothes. Cora stood from the ground and moved to Draco’s side. “You really want to mess with a Riddle, Luci” She giggled at her nickname for him than looked at Draco who was holding back a laugh and Kat that looked slightly shocked. “Coralie, please show mister Malfoy some respect.” “Yes Sevey, sorry Luci,” Cora said swaying back and forth on her toes looking down at the ground. “Draco. Kat. Help her take her things to the car,” “Yes, father.” They replied creepily in sync. Draco grabbed most of my bags and walked out ahead of Kat and Cora. “I can’t believe you said that to my father,” she exclaimed. “To be fair, I am the Dark Lord’s daughter. What would you expect?” Cora smirked at her. As they walked outside Draco walked over to Cora “You excited for Hogwarts?” he asked. “Of course, the three of us will run Slytherin together!” Cora exclaimed.

Once they arrived at Diagon Ally they headed straight to Ollivanders, eager to get their wands. Draco insists on getting his wand first, they let him get his wand and he runs off. “Typical bratty brother, anyway, you want to go first?” Says Kat. “Of Course I want to go first, I’ve been waiting for this my entire life.” Cora smirks “After you” Cora saunters up to Ollivander with an expecting look on her face. “Ah, Ms. Riddle,” Ollivander says skeptically “I remember when your father was in here like it was yesterday, hmmm let's see.” He says walking over and pulling out a wand he turns back to Cora “Why don’t you give this a try? It’s 13 inches long, chestnut wood, phoenix feather core, and brittle flexibility.” She snatches the wand and as soon as it is in her hand, it starts glowing brilliantly. She turns to Kat and grins brightly “Thank you, Mr. Ollivander.” she says before she moves to the back to give Kat her turn. Kat curiously steps up, in a nervous manner. “Ah, Ms. Malfoy, I believe this one might be the one for you.” He hands her a wand, “Oakwood, phoenix feather core, 13”, brittly flexible.” She takes it and waves it cautiously, a bunch of wand boxes flies off the shelf and on to the floor. “Uh, um, sorry,” She says handing him the wand back in a very careful. He puts it away and goes back and searches for a wand. He comes back and hands her a beautiful pale wand. “Birchwood, 10 inches, dragon heartstring core, Slightly Yielding flexibility” she takes the wand tentatively and it starts glowing. “Thank you so much, Mr. Ollivander, it is quite a beautiful wand” She turns towards Cora and walks towards her.  
After, finding most of the things on their lists, they decide to go get a fitted for their robes. As they walk into the store, Cora sees handsome boy, about their age with dark skin, “You see that boy over there?” She asks turning to Kat “Yeah, what about him?” “I’m going to date him one day.” “Ok, sure and I’ll be a Hufflepuff, like that’ll ever happen!” “Bloody hell, if you were to become a Hufflepuff we could not be friends.” They share a laugh and wait to be fitted for their robes.  
They walk out of the shop and Kat says “Hey, I want to get a pet, I’ve never had one, but I’ve always wanted one. Would you go with me?” “Yeah, I’ve already got Luci, but I will help you.” They head over to the pet shop and Kat starts looking around. Kat walks over to where the kitties where and looks at a white one, “You’re cute, but your not for me” she then walks over to a brown and white one with blue eyes, “You’re really cute, maybe” she then walks over to one who face is half orange, and half black, she looks at it and her eyes widen, she turns to Cora who is standing at the back of the store examining her nails “Cora! I found it! Look at her! She is perfect! Sir! I want this one!” a man comes over and gets the cat out for her to hold, “Madam, what will you name her?” The man asks. “Elodie,” says Kat hugging Elodie close.  
Cora and Kat head to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to meet Kat’s parents and Draco, when they walk in they see Lucius yelling at Draco for running off without them. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, how dare you leave your sister and Coralee. I gave you specific instructions to stay together.” he whisper-yells. Cora and Kat walked over to the counter. “What can I get for you ladies today?” “I would like a double scoop of Butterbeer ice cream in a cone, please.” Cora says, stepping aside so her friend could order “I would like the same please, but in a waffle bowl.”  
At platform 9 ¾ Narcissa has just left Kat and Coralee to get Draco, “Ugh, the Weasley's” Cora says “They aren’t that bad.” Kat responds. “But they’re blood traitors.” Cora snarks as the rest of the Malfoy’s and their things get there Draco immediately runs off to train. “Bye mum and dad, I love you” “Thank you, again Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.” Cora smiles before both girls were engulfed into a hug by Narcissa. They turned from the adults and started walking to train. “Ugh, Draco is such a brat, didn’t even say goodbye to mum and dad, and of course he ditched us once again. You head to the compartment, I need to use lou, I’ll meet you there” “Okay,” Cora said.

Cora’s POV  
I head towards the compartment only to see Pansy “Pug-face” Parkinson sitting in MY seat. Instead of starting a fight like I usually do I decide to take the empty seat next to mystery boy from the tailor shop. "Hello,” I say confidently as I slide next to him. He flashes me a killer smile showing off his perfect teeth. “Hello, love, the name’s Zabini, Blaise Zabini” “Mine’s Riddle, Coralee Riddle, and before you ask yes that Riddle,” I say with confidence, which falters after I see Blaise’s facial expression. “Don’t worry I’m not my father,” I say when suddenly something hits my face.

Kat’s POV  
I walk towards the lou and bump into a thin boy with 2 shirts and with round broken glasses. He drops something and I help him pick up his things. “I am so sorry, here” I say handing him the last of his things, “I’m Kat by the way, what's your name?” the boy looks up at her and responds “Uh, I’m Harry, nice to meet you” I pause, “Harry Potter by any chance?” I say. “Yes, why?” I am conflicted for a minute, but then responds “No, just curious, anyway, are you looking for someone to sit with?” “Yes actually, would you mind?” “Not at all” we walk over to an empty compartment, we sit down and I say, “Hey, I know a spell to fix your glasses, would you like me too?” he nods and I grab out my wand and point it at his glasses and say “oculus reparo” his glasses fix themselves. “Excuse me, do you mind-” I look up and see Ronald Weasley. “Malfoy.” He says. “Look, I don’t have a problem with you, I’m not my parents, and you’re not yours, let's try to set aside our differences and try to be friends, ok?” “Ok,” he steps in and sits down. He then turns to Harry and asks to see his scar, I curiously look up too. He Shows us it and Ron awes. The Candy trolly lady stops by and asks if we would like anything, I grab some candy and a few pumpkin pasties, then I turned to Harry and Ron and say, “I’m sorry to leave you, but I need to catch up with a few of my friends, but I can’t wait to see you at Hogwarts!” I say slipping out of the compartment.  
I walk over to the “Slytherin compartment” as Cora is so fond of calling it, and open the door throwing a pumpkin pastie directly at her face

3rd POV  
“MALFOY,” Cora yells staring down her best friend as she picks up the pumpkin pasty that was thrown at her face. “I’m going to get you for that.” she finishes biting the pasty. Kat saunters over to the table Cora and Blaise are at and sits across from them. “Now where have you been Kat?” “There was a kid who had no one to sit with, I sat with him until another fellow came and sat with him, then I left to sit with you.” “How are you Malfoy? You’re far too nice.”


	2. Chapter Two: The Sorting Ceremony

3rd POV  
“Alright there, first years, this way please, come on now, first years don’t be shy, come on now hurry up,” Says a huge man with a scruffy beard and weathered voice, “Who left the old giant in charge?” Cora sasses. “Why do you always have such bad impressions of everybody? Give people a chance!” “Said no Slytherin ever.” “Anyway, we should head over that way” “Alright then, this way to the boats, come on then, follow me,” Says the giant as he walks off. 

“How did I end up in a boat with two Malfoy’s and a beautiful girl,” Blaise says smirking at Cora. This causes Kat to tap Cora’s shoulder. Cora looks at her as she pretends to stick her finger down her throat in a gagging motion. Cora sends a glare that says shut your mouth or you’ll regret it, while she is turned around she notices’ Draco glaring daggers at Blaise shrugging it off she turns her attention back to Blaise.   
“Welcome to Hogwarts, now in a few moments, you will walk through these doors and join your classmates,” says who I can only assume is Professor McGonagall, “But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” As she says this Cora whispers to Kat “That’s where we’ll be.” Kat smiles and nods nervously. “Now while you're here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup...” “Trevor!” a random kid interrupts, running after his toad. “Sorting ceremony will begin temporarily” finishes McGonagall as she walks off. “So is it true then, what they were saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” “Your brother has always been a tryhard,” Cora whispers to Kat. “Malfoy, like Kat?” Harry asks and Kat winces waiting to be yelled at by Cora. She looks at Cora to see a look that says “You, me, talk, later” then Ron snickers, “Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask yours, red hair, and a hand-me-down robe, You must be Weasley, You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, potter, you don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there.” Draco says sticking out his hand for Potter to shake. “I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks,” Says Harry refusing Draco’s handshake. “Don’t worry Drake, you’ve already got friends better than Potter.” Cora snarks sending a glare Potter’s way. Professor McGonagall then taps Draco’s shoulder causing him to turn around. The students then turn and enter the Great hall.   
“Alright, will you wait along here, please? Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words he would like to say” Says McGonagall stepping aside for Dumbledore “I have a few starts of term notices I wish to announce, the first years please note, the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also, our caretaker, Mr. Flitch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side, is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death, thank you.” He finishes and sits down. Suddenly the hat bursts into a song. 

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat onto your head, and you shall be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger” Said Hermione steps up and sits on the stool. The hat talks for a few seconds before yelling “Gryffindor!” “Draco Malfoy” he walks up and sits down before the hat even graces his head, it shouts “Slytherin!” Causing the whole Slytherin table to cheer.   
Kat realizes she is next and waits nervously to be called, “Katherine Malfoy” “You got this!” Cora says, Kat nods slightly.  
Kat’s POV  
I cautiously walk up to the stool and sit on it. McGonagall places the hat on my head, I automatically hear the hat speaking to me. “Hm, you sure you're a Malfoy, you seem very kind and giving, you do have Slytherin tendencies, but not quite enough to fit in there. You seem more like a Hufflepuff.” I am sure at this point I am sweating raindrops, “Hufflepuff!” It says. I look up in shock. I look at Cora, then to Draco. They both look shocked and slightly betrayed. I get up off the stool and walk over to my new house table, remembering what Cora had said not a week ago. “If you were to become a Hufflepuff we could not be friends.” I shiver, knowing full well, I may have lost my one best friend and family with one single word from a dumb talking hat.  
3rd POV  
“Susan Bones,” McGonagall says as the girl walks up to the front and sits down she looks nervous until she gets placed in Hufflepuff. “Ronald Weasley.” He stalks up to the chair with a worrisome look on his face “Ha another Weasley, I know just what to do with you Gryffindor!” “Harry Potter.” he slowly walks to the stage and takes a seat after a while of conversing with the hat it shouts “Better be...Gryffindor” the whole Great Hall cheered for him “Coralee Riddle.” The second her name was called there was a large silence and some gasps. She confidently struts her way to the front and quite like Draco before the hat can touch her head it yells “Slytherin!” The Slytherin table erupted into cheers.


End file.
